Estio Do Amor
by K. Ichinomiya
Summary: O calor se tornava apraz com uma companhia interessante. Saga x Kanon. Lemon.


**Estio Do Amor**

Saga/Kanon

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:_

- Contém Yaoi, sexo e incesto. (+18 M)  
- Saga e Kanon como casal, não curte? Então peço que não leia.  
- Estória feita para o desafio de Verão do grupo do facebook Saint Eternity.

* * *

A alvorada drapejava com o suscitar do intrépido febo, iniciando seu rutilar frugalmente alterando sua intensidade para uma copiosa. Quente, _excessivamente_ quente era descrição fidedigna daquele verão ateniense. Remexeu nos lençóis finos, indolente em a conseqüência da sensação térmica elevada. Seu corpo desnudo soergueu com discrição e de forma acurada tendo o sono suspenso pelo calor irrompido, volvendo sua atenção lestamente ao outrem preso em um estado onírico. Os traços que formavam a compleição facial do amante se crispavam em uma máscara irritadiça, mudando de posição a todo instante. Estava ciente que os efeitos do ardor da estiada também pungiam Saga, porém não era aprazível a seu ver despertá-lo do seu patamar sonial.

Sua composição cutânea umectava pela transpiração, dando uma sensação de desconforto; revelou-se um bom contingente, por não saber exatamente o que fazer, mas a solução derradeira emergiu prontamente ao fixar seus orbes cianos a uma pintura – o mar –, resolveu buscar por algum alívio. Trajou uma das túnicas aleatórias, um cordão dourado cingia sua cintura e sandálias enredando um enlaçado pela extremidade de sua perna – estilo romano – de uma tonalidade similar a do cinto. Deixou o terceiro templo sem a companhia do consangüíneo. Após a ascensão a nova vida evitou furtivamente o contato com raízes oceânicas.

O cheiro marítimo inundou suas entranhas, e uma sensação gástrica muito conhecida advertiu a inquietude por vislumbrar primeiramente com os olhos a extremidade alcançada pelos globos oculares. Estranhamente aquele cenário lhe passou um estado de equidade após a sutil tensão. Desfez de suas sandálias, sentindo a areia entrar em contato com a extremidade inferior do seu pé. Aquela parte da praia dificilmente encontrava algum visitante, era uma área restrita a elite do santuário e a maioria dos compatriotas por solicitação do Papa – seu gêmeo – os designou missões de extrema urgia para derruir alguns desertores espalhados em regiões diferentes.

Como irmão – e algo mais – do Grande Mestre, usufruía de benefícios, Saga preferia mantê-lo no santuário, por motivos óbvios, inúmeras vezes isentava o caçula de tarefas que estabelecia aos outros, recebendo críticas na calada dos companheiros quando se reuniam. Kanon sempre arredio e sério ignorava integralmente os comentários alheios. Suas madeixas flavas e sedosas, caídas sobre os ombros terminavam o cumprimento em seu cós delgado, bailaram sutilmente com o poder eólico que emergiu de prontidão e débil. Desatou o nó do fio de cor áureo que contornava sua cintura e fez sua túnica cair ao soltar o ombro destro que era preso, expondo sua nudez.

O estio então se tornou apraz ao sentir a água arrefecendo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e o calor parecia ter evaporado juntamente com o restante das poças e únicos vestígios da chuva do dia anterior. Permaneceu submerso e banhando-se, até que aquele torpor agradável é prontamente interrompido por uma voz, quando volta à superfície, próximo da parte rasa, as ondas brincavam em um ritmo moroso consigo.

– O que faz sem suas vestes, cavaleiro? – A indagação foi realizada de forma imperiosa, e o semblante que crispava seu rosto demonstrava a seriedade. Os lábios do cavaleiro de Gêmeo acentuaram-se um sorriso de malícia, mas não retorquiu a pergunta que lhe foi dirigida. Desistindo do banho para acercá-lo.

– Oh, Vossa Excelência, perdoe-me a falta de pudor em sua praia – fez uma breve reverência, com cinismo, provocando-o, abaixando-se para buscar suas roupas, recolocando-as, mas em seu âmago sabia que o outrem o coagiria a retirá-las novamente.

– Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, eu não lhe deu ordens para tornar a se vestir. – Adentrando naquele joguete de sensualidade, Saga rebateu, com a soberba, fazendo a distância entre os dois se tornar meros centímetros.

Kanon apenas lhe volveu como resposta uma expressão de malícia, tocou sobre a parte do tecido, que estava molhado, fazendo menção em se despir, sem perder o ar lascivo, mas sua intenção era outra, cessou sua breve ação para segurar ambos os ombros do irmão, descendo com as mãos até sua roupa, o puxou para si, de uma maneira brusca, tocando seus lábios com os dele, impelindo um ósculo.

Intenso, urgente e cálido. O beijo era resumido restritamente nesses adjetivos. Suas línguas se encontravam e tocavam, explorando os cantos da boca do outrem, o caçula amestrava com desenvoltura o ritmo do ósculo, apertando o tecido que mantinha em seus dedos com força, sem interromper aquela carícia, que fazia a cada instante anseios suscitarem com ardor e urgia. Saga anuviou-se diante o ato, deixando as rédeas da situação inicialmente nas mãos do gêmeo, que o fazia se perder em seus desejos.

Prontamente, os lábios se separam, e Kanon ainda com o domínio do jogo, coagiu o gêmeo a sentar consigo sobre a areia, porém não esperava Saga inverter os papéis e o fazer deitar sobre o chão da praia, ajeitando o corpo por cima do mais moço, que o auxiliou nessa ação. Sorrisos maliciosos foram partilhados rapidamente. O calor de antes passava pelo corpo do geminiano mais jovem, provenientes do desejo sentindo o beijo voltar a atiçá-lo com a avidez anterior por intermédio do Grande Mestre.

O gêmeo mais velho ignorava as sensações que a estiagem o provocava. Entre aquele contato dos lábios, Saga aproveitou para provocá-lo de um modo mais atrevido e por cima da túnica, conseguia sentir o volume do cavaleiro do terceiro templo, que se tornou evidente, acariciou-o, lentamente, fazendo o caçula redargüir com um grunhido, que foi abafado pela continuidade do beijo, seguido de uma pressão feita pelos dedos de Kanon em sua nuca, acompanhado pelas unhas e foi a vez de Saga gemer.

Os trajes que vestia se assimilavam com os do geminiano deitado, alterava apenas a tonalidade, que era suavemente azulado, encontravam-se sutilmente molhados, pelo corpo de Kanon ainda estar umectado pela água marítima, lhe promovendo uma sensação agradável nas nuanças de temperaturas. A cada instante, ambos necessitavam de mais contato, a volúpia altear com a troca de calor dos dois. O ósculo havia mudado de área, Saga demorava com seus lábios sobre o contorno do pescoço do outrem, alternando entre mordidas, chupes e selinhos, o gêmeo mais novo se remexia, deixando alguns suspiros escaparem.

Com destreza, o que estava por cima, subiu a roupa dele, ficando entre suas pernas, ambos não vestiam peças íntimas, deixando o ato mais fácil de ser executado. Quando o Grande Mestre demonstrou o que iria vir a seguir, livrando-se de própria túnica, o cavaleiro de ouro contornou a cintura do gêmeo com as duas pernas, no momento em que a penetração ocorria, segurando nos braços dele, que estavam situados sobre as duas laterais de sua cabeça.

Os movimentos seguiram de forma cadenciada, os longos cabelos alourados de Saga afagavam o tórax do caçula, Kanon deixava os gemidos saírem e se misturarem com os do outros quase inaudíveis, procurando sem muito sucesso algum lugar para segurar na areia macia que se desmantelavam em seus dedos. O contato dos corpos fazia o suor emergir, mas algo ignorado inteiramente pelos dois irmãos, que se deixavam levar pelo ato, a cada instante a intensidade aumentava. O apogeu do deleitou veio mutual, o mais novo apertou os olhos enquanto o outrem, suspirou, deixando seu corpo cair sobre a areia, trouxe o cavaleiro para perto em um abraço e findaram o que iniciaram nas águas da praia.

* * *

Então, para o Saga ~perfeito~.

**N/A:** A estória ocorre pós-Hades. Em universo que Kanon ficou como Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e Saga - no lugar de Shion - como Grande Mestre.

**M/A********²**: Uma PWP para o desafio do grupo do face. Então, deu mais de 1200. Sim! E ainda tive que tirar algumas coisas. Existia o limite, é difícil escrever com um limite. O Lemon não está como eu queria - de fato-, mas né, tentei. Fiz hoje e terminei hoje.


End file.
